futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Federation of Europe (Populist America)
The European Federation (EF or EU) is a Parliamentary semi-presidential federal republic of x provinces, located primarily in Western Europe. Born out of a commitment to regional stability during the Second Depression and the refugee crisis, the FE was established by the Third Treaty of Rome on November 7th, 2028 upon the foundations of the pre-existing Western European Union (WEU), though it is often confused with the old European Union that collapsed prior to the creation of the EF. With almost 960 million citizens, the FE generates the fifth largest economy on Earth. The FE traces its origins to the Western Union Defence Organisation formed among five countries in 1948 and the London and Paris Conferences in 1954. Since then the union grew in size through the accession of new countries, and new policy areas have been added to the remit of the FE's institutions. In the early 2020s Eastern Europe began to shy away from their collective European Union; now surpassing many WEU nations in their economies, and feeling constrained by the EUs policies, but, with the economic collapse after the Flood War, they rejoined the union to truely form a Pan-European Federation. History While debate persists over the roots of the Federation, most scholars agree that the movement for a united Western Europe began with the 2010 Anglo-French military co-operation treaty. Over the course of the next several decades this system of a common defense expanded over the whole of the previously downplayed WEU. Formed out of necessity to quell the refugee crisis in Europe, the Federation was originaly pinned as a Pan-European Federation, however, due to Eastern Europe's relative lack of damage by Climate Change, and rapid-growing economies, the WEU became the arbiter of a continental Union as more and more Eastern nations opted out, many of whom later rejoined with the signing of the Treaty of Berlin in 2041. The greatest opposing force to a united Europe, however, was the power of the old monarchies that held significant control over the national issues. In 2022 with the death of King Charles III of England, arguably the strongest opponent of a United Europe, Britain crowned King William V who became the first Monarch in Europe to suggest that if such a system be established, subnational monarchies be permitted. This is exactly what happened, however their power was very much downplayed. The Confederation of European Monarchies was formed, an observer organisation to the European Parliament that represented the individual states and provinces of the Federation. Upon its creation, the European Federation immediately sought to bind the continent together with a level of homogeny. The European Parliament, still located in Brussels at the time, voted to establish a single Capitol in Paris, hoping to build on the city's history and location as a viable capital in the continent. Additionally, the new government began a refugee relocation policy, moving various European linguistic groups into contact with one another to foster a more homogeneous society. To further this policy, Immigrants were made out to be the common enemy of Europeans by the government. This two step approach caused Europe to form an increasingly nationalist ideology, binding the country together, but in doing so creating xenophobia for non-western cultures. In 2036, Europe was plunged into the second world recession after the Flood War, that prompted unification with the one again struggling states in Eastern Europe. The Treaty of Berlin, signed by the European governments in 2038, added the provinces and states of Poland, Austria, Sweden, Finland, a reformed Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Hellenia (Balkans) and Romania to the Federation to prevent total economic meltdown, and the EF suddenly had expanded its territory all the way to the Russian border. The European Federation holds a permanent seat on the UN Security Council, alongside the United States, Russia, China, the Guyana Cooperative and the United States of Africa. Foreign Relations The Federation of Europe holds diplomatic political relations with nearly every government on the planet. Member states of the Association of Independent States are regarded as Europe's closest allies, as well as some of Britain's former commonwealth, such as Australia and Jamaica. The EF maintains strong relations with the United States and POTA, but feels that the dominance of the planet by America and Russia was what led the world to the brink of destruction during the Cold War, and so the AIS was formed to safeguard against American and Russian resurgence in POTA. The EF holds no foreign relations with the following countries: *People's Republic of Zaire (a separatist breakaway state) *Bolivia-Paraguay (a dictatorship in South America) *Eastern Czech Republic (a separatist, socialist state in the Czech Province) The official postion of the European Government is that it recognises all governments that continue their countries on a democratic path with free civil rights to its citizens. Bolivia-Paraguay, ruled by the dictator General Ruiz, is a police state, where the military freely execute their citizens for menial crimes in the streets. Political Parties A generation after its creation, the nationalist parties of the FE began to make serious gains in the European Parliament, taking control of upper and lower houses, as well as the Presidency. Presently the Nationalist coalition is led by the party "One Europe," a nationalist entity formed in the 2020s. One Europe, however, does share power with a number of smaller parties, none of which have succesfully achieved more than a coalition government with the reigning party since the FE's formation. Historically One Europe's chief rivals have been the European Socialist Party, and the European Conservative Party. Category:Populist America Category:Nations (Populist America)